1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating keyboard, and more particularly to an illuminating keyboard having an illuminating device mounted inside the keyboard assembly to emit light to keys on top of the keyboard assembly such that users are able to see clearly the keys in a dark environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing light to a keyboard assembly is already available on the market. As shown in FIG. 7, the current available technology for providing light to the keyboard assembly is shown. From the depiction of FIG. 7, it is noted that a keyboard assembly normally is composed of an assembly board (80), a thin film circuit board (83), a plastic plate (84), a light enhancing plate (85), an illuminator positioning plate (86) and a base (87).
The assembly board (80) has multiple through holes (800), a pair of first supporting ledges (81) formed on a side face of each of the through holes (800) and a pair of second supporting ledges (82) formed on a side face of each of the through holes (800) and opposite to each pair of first supporting ledges (81). The thin film circuit board (83) has multiple pressing points (831) corresponding to and responsive to keys (not shown) of the keyboard assembly. The plastic plate (84) has multiple key supports (841) supporting a corresponding one of the keys and aligned with a corresponding one of the pressing points (831). The light enhancing plate (85) has a light reflection area (851) formed thereon. The illuminator positioning plate (86) has an illuminator (851) positioned on a top face of the illuminator positioning plate (86).
When the keyboard assembly is assembled, the pair of first supporting ledges (81) and of second supporting ledges (82) extend through the thin film circuit board (83) and the plastic plate (84) to have a pivotal connection to a bracket (not shown). Each key is mounted on top of the corresponding key support (841) and connected to the bracket, such that each key is able to rock due to the provision of the bracket and resume to its original position due to the provision of the key supports (841).
When the keyboard assembly is in use, the light from the illuminator (861) projects first to the light enhancing plate (85) and then the light is projected to the keys to allow the user to see clearly each of the keys in a dark environment.
Although the structural arrangement of the keyboard assembly does provides illumination to the user to facilitate the application of the keys in an environment where light is insufficient, the manufacture cost of this kind of keyboard assembly is high and a lot of sophisticated efforts is required to complete the assembly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved illuminating keyboard to mitigate the aforementioned problems.